


A Pinch Of Pixie Dust

by DeuBun



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alive Thatch (One Piece), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Ballroom Dancing, Boys In Love, Doctor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Mentioned Gol D. Roger, Minor Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Spoilers, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, Pining, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug, Princes & Princesses, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Protective Portgas D. Ace, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Romance, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Royalty, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Shrinking, Slow Dancing, Strangers to Lovers, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: Bad days happened to everyone. For Deuce though it seemed his bad days were always escalated to the tens, or thousands. Yet he was pretty sure being shrunk down by a fairy will take the cake.(All side ships will have separate chapters that can be skipped if need be)
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37





	1. Monarch Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for Chromi for being a beautiful beta reader for me!!! Also for Ankh for coming up with the term "treeple" You two are amazing and your support is everything

As days go, he wasn't having the worst, per se. Though everything was just the perfect amount of shitty that he could confidently say he was having a bad day. Fuming to himself as he scribbled away at his notebook. Groaning, and glaring up at the sky as the wind continued to blow strands of blue hair into his face. Maybe sitting in a park to do this wasn't the best idea, but he just had to get away from everything. 

He growled to himself when he began to feel his phone begin to vibrate within his bag again. Would that man ever give up!? He pulled out his phone, glaring when he saw the caller ID read “Dad” in big letters. He instantly hung up. Quickly going back to writing all of his angered thoughts down in his little notebook, just like his therapist had told him to do.

He began to go to therapy once he got into college, but of course he had to do so in secret. If his family ever found out there was no telling what they would say and do to him. It was starting to help too, and things were looking up, until now. 

He almost screamed when his phone began to ring again. At least all the calling meant they haven't found him yet, and he supposed that was better than being yelled at in person. He scribbled another anger-filled sentence down, watching as the words danced along the pages like magic. His tension disappeared as each little character made its way onto the page. 

He loved writing. It was the one thing in the world that made him happy, and was probably a no-brainer that it would become his coping mechanism of choice. He let out a sigh before staring up at the slightly cloudy sky. It seemed not even his love could save him from how shitty everything seemed though. 

His phone was ringing again, jumping in his seat the moment he heard it. This time just deciding to slam his phone off so he wouldn't have to hear the insufferable noise again. Sure, he could pick it up. Just rip off the bandaid and listen to a barrage of words about how he was useless, and how much of a failure he was. Though, honestly, he just didn't want to. No reason to be told what he already knew. 

Could this day get any worse? 

He abruptly stood from the park bench. His body began to anxiously shake as he began to collect his things, and rushed away from where he was before, feet pounding heavily against the concrete pathway as he continued to scribble away in his notebook. 

He was a piece of shit!

A failure of a son! 

Everyone hated him, and wanted him gone! 

He wanted to cry, but instead he just forced any tears that threatened to come out back down. He shouldn't be crying over things like this! He was a grown man now! He needed to act like it! Though no matter how hard he tried the ever looming image of his father refused to go away. 

As he became more erratic he paid less and less attention to where he was stepping. His foot easily caught onto an uneven patch of concrete, and sent the young man flying forward. Landing face first against the hard pavement, his cotton candy blue hair became tangled in the foliage below. He groaned in pain, and lifted his now heavy head from the ground, a trickle of blood making its way down his face. 

“Fuck.” His hand ended up being dyed with red the moment he touched his forehead, and the sight of it made him want to gag. The last thing he needed was to pass out from a little bit of blood, but with how he was hyperventilating that seemed to be what was going to happen (how his dad thought he could be a doctor he had no clue). Calm down! He needed to calm down! When he began to follow the motions of trying to calm himself from a panic attack, he saw it. 

A flash of orange just out of the corner of his eye, and leading his gaze off the trail. Thick trees, and lush plant life being the only thing he could see. When he had begun to think that maybe his nervous mind was playing tricks on him, he saw it again. He snapped his head to where he heard a rustling sound, and barely caught the tail end of a pair of butterfly wings. Deep orange in color, and disappearing in a nearby bush. Huh? 

He crawled forward, paying no mind to the throbbing in his skull or the stinging scrapes on his hands. A part of him just had to know what it was he just saw. Either that, or his concussed head was making him act insane. He gently pushed aside the underbrush, and allowed one hazel eye to peer through with caution, jaw dropping in awe at what he saw. 

A monarch butterfly had perched itself on the ground! Wings gently flapping in, and out as it seemed to have been resting. The young college kid couldn't help but watch it in pure wonder. Never had he seen a monarch up close before! It had bold orange coloration, with deep black swirls breaking them up, and delicate white spots decorating its edges. Just the sight of it made him really happy. 

And with happiness, came the need for creativity. 

He began to blindly feel around for his notebook, pulling it right to his chest the moment he felt its familiar leathery edge. Pen at the ready right by his side as he flipped to a blank page. He needed to distract himself, and what better way than by drawing a butterfly! Though before his pen touched the paper he stopped, anxiously fiddling with the writing tool before his hazel eyes moved towards a clear empty soda cup that had been abandoned on the path. Other than a distaste for littering, it gave him a thought. Maybe the butterfly wouldn't mind too much if he kept it there for a little bit, at least until he finished his drawing. 

Carefully he picked up the cup, and peeked through the bush again. Good, it was still there! Slowly he moved the cup until it was above the butterfly, doing his best to line it up with its graceful tiny body. The last thing he wanted was to miss and scare it off after all. Well, here goes nothing. Though, something happened the moment he decided to take the gamble, and the moment he swung the cup down, the butterfly turned, revealing what looked to be a tiny human body before it disappeared from him altogether. 

The young man could only blink a few times in succession, confusion taking him over as he tried to figure out what he just saw. No, that couldn't have been a face. Right? The hand that was gripping the cup was now blocking his view of the small insect, making him shake in anticipation as he debated the pros and cons of just slightly moving the appendage. He had to be worrying over nothing! It had to have been just a trick of his mind. He reassured himself, and calmed his crazy mind down before he slowly maneuvered his hand to the back side of the cup, only to freeze the moment the specimen in his captivity was revealed. 

That was a face. 

A very human, and a very angry looking face that was staring up at him with wide, scared eyes. He blinked once, and then twice. Used his free hand to rub at his eyes before he looked again. Yup, still there. This had to be some type of hallucination made up by his concussed mind! Yeah! It had to be! Though for a hallucination it did seem very real. 

He looked just like a tiny little human. Barely the same height as his pointer finger, and with features like any other young man he would see on his campus. Face slightly round, well built body, and freckles dotting his nose and cheeks. It kind of reminded him of the white dotted pattern on the wings. Speaking of wings, when he rested his chin on the ground he was able to get a better look. He quickly noticed that the pair of beautiful butterfly wings were attached to the angry soul that was now beating on the plastic in fury. Holy shit, his mind was hallucinating a fairy. A fucking fairy! 

He moved his face closer, watching in wonder as the fairy boy took out a little sewing needle from his hip, and began to swing at the cup holding him hostage. Small eyes glared at him the entire time, and honestly, he looked so real it made a shiver run up his spine. It seemed his mind even fashioned some medieval clothes, and a leaf messenger bag, for it to wear. 

When he was a child he was always told that things like fairies and mermaids only existed in stories. His dad always made sure to remind him of that fact when he would enjoy a new fantasy in the comfort of his own room. Mythical creatures were exactly as they were named, after all: myths. Pieces of fiction meant to entertain stupid little kids like him. That's what his father used to say, after all. 

His brain must have found his life to be a fucking joke if this is what it was making him see. 

He snapped back to reality when he heard a tiny, high pitched squeak, bringing his attention back to the cup just in time to see the fairy begin to stumble about, clutching his chest in a dramatic fashion as it moaned and screamed. Its squeaky noises were muffled by the plastic of the cup as the blue haired young man could only watch on in horror. Then, it froze, falling over on its face with a quiet thump, laying completely still as its wings fell limp against his back. He just watched, waiting for the hallucination to spring back to life as though nothing happened. Except, it didn't. 

Oh shit, did he kill a fairy? 

He quietly inched forward again, trying to see if the tiny person was breathing at least. His mind buzzed as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do in this situation, hand twitching as he battled between the thought of taking off the cup in hopes of seeing what had happened, and just leaving the hallucination be so he could return to normal life. Sighing, he gave in to his thoughts. Cautiously lifting up the cup an inch so he could peek inside, he then completely removed it when there was still no sign of life from the butterfly. 

Oh no. 

He poked it lightly in its side, watching as its body just limply fell back down when he removed his finger. Holy cow! It actually did feel like a real thing! He moved himself even farther into the woods, trying his best to get as close to the tiny person as he could. Staring down in awe at a safe distance before ruffling up the fairies hair, he pulled back like it burned him when he realized that it felt like soft moss. Wait, so it was real? His eyes widened when his brain finally processed through all the information he had just gathered. 

“Oh my god, I killed a fairy.” Blue strands of hair fell into his eyes as he moved his face closer to the fairy, now only a few inches from its still body as he watched on in horror. Panic once again began to flow through his body as his heart began to beat faster in his chest. His eyes moved from left to right as he checked to make sure no one had seen him do such a thing, and the moment he dared take his eyes away he had left himself vulnerable. 

All of a sudden the fairy had popped up from its spot with what seemed to be a glare on its features as it clutched the strap of its leaf bag. Then, without any warning, it flung its messenger bag right at his face, barely giving the young man any time to react before the tiny thing had made contact with his nose. The contents inside flew out, breaking the moment they made contact as different colored puffs of dust began to explode in his face, sending the blue haired man into a frenzy of coughs as he instinctively pulled himself back. 

“What the hell!?” The dust had entered his lungs as he did whatever he could to cough it out. It smelled so bitter! It burned his nose, making his head throb with even more pain. Then, he felt like the world was swirling. Everything became a kaleidoscope of colors as he wobbled where he sat. Every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire, and all he could do was desperately scratch at it as everything around him became more of a blur. He was spinning, and falling at the same time, though with how incomprehensible his vision was it wasn't like he knew that was happening. 

Then, all was black. 

Even when he opened his eyes he was met with a sea of black, along with the feeling of something heavy pushing down his body. He tried to sit up, but whatever was on top of him forced him back down. He desperately punched out, flailing at the mystery barrier, only to be shocked at what he found. What? Why did it feel like fabric? 

With confusion taking over him he began to claw and pull himself to a sliver of light he was able to catch out of the corner of his eye. His body was still weak, but with enough determination he had soon emerged from his prison, gasping for air as the feeling of relief washed over him. Having to use a hand to shield himself from the blinding sun, he groaned as his eyes stung from its intense rays. Though now that he escaped there was a new question he had to answer: what had happened to him? 

That's when he saw it. 

The moment he opened his eyes he was met with a sea of light green fabric. Specifically, the same green fabric that was a part of the shirt he was wearing just moments before. He grabbed at the material, fisting a handful of it as his eyes widened in shock, hazel irises trailing down until he saw the familiar forms of his jeans, socks, and shoes also laid scattered about the forest floor. Except, they looked to belong to a giant instead of someone in their 20s. 

"What the—" The moment he tried to get up he was forcibly pushed back as a large sewing needle was thrust in his face, leaving him completely defenseless and staring down a sharp sword. And its owner? Well, he was framed by a large pair of familiarly beautiful monarch butterfly wings. 

"So—" for the first time he was able to hear the voice of the fairy. His freckled face was scrunched up in anger as large chocolate brown eyes glared down at the human. The difference, though, was that the fairy was now the same size as him. "—you really thought you could trap me, Treeple? If that's how you want to play, then prepare to fight!” He tried to scurry away from him, but the fairy refused to relent, keeping the sharp point of his sword right at the young man’s neck. 

“H-How did you grow like that!?” He was so confused. His hair was a mess, hazel eyes wide as he stared up at his weird captor. One second he was able to put the little thing in a cup, and now the fairy was towering over him like he was nothing… though all that threatening air was thrown out the window when the freckled faced man tilted his head in puppy-like wonder. 

“Grow? I didn't grow, you just shrunk.” Shrunk? He stared wide-eyed at the other man, full of terror, his brain doing its best to process through what the hell he just heard before it all snapped into place. His clothes, the fairy, and the strange way his surroundings looked all began to make sense! He then looked down at himself. Only in his birthday suit with a part of what he assumed was his now overgrown shirt. No way! But how could this have happened!? The human’s hazel eyes then trailed towards the discarded messenger bag, and all of his answers were found when he saw a multitude of empty different colored bottles. No, it couldn't have been, but it had to be! His face snapped into a glare as he stared up at the butterfly, a growl escaping him before he launched forward to grab at him by the front of his shirt. 

“You asshole! Turn me back right now!” Weirdly enough, the fairy seemed confused. At least until he also shifted into an angry glare. 

“How am I the asshole!? You trapped me in a cup, and then shrunk down yourself to beat me up!” 

Was this guy an idiot or something!? He began to feel himself grow more and more heated as the seconds went by. He aAngrily motioned to the array of broken, cracked potion bottles that were laid just a little ways away. 

“Don't give me that crap! It was your potions that did this to me in the first place! Remember!? A little hard for me to forget when you tossed them in my face!” He watched as the fairy moved his gaze from the blue haired man to the bottles, continuing that trend before his mouth dropped open to a comical “O” shape before staring back at him with a look of shock. 

“Oh.” Holy hell, he wanted to rage the moment he heard such a nonchalant answer come from him! How dare he! Before he could say anything, though, a pair of fluttering wings rushed past him, leaving the college student behind to watch as the fairy did whatever he could to salvage his broken medieval-looking potion bottles with a look of horror on his face as he did so. 

“Nononono! I needed these!” 

He had no idea what the fairy was talking about to be honest, and the most he could do was stand there dumbly while holding the large sea of fabric against his chest, watching as the fairy then turned towards him with a look of anger, wings fluttering wildly against each other as the fairy returned to a rage filled glare. 

“Do you know how important these were!? It took me forever to gather this much dust!” Honestly, he was shocked. How dare this overgrown bug act like he was in the wrong! 

“If they were that important then you shouldn't have tossed them right in my face!” He tried to stand his ground, but was forced to take a few steps back when the butterfly fairy quickly flew towards him until he was right in his face. Brown eyes burned into hazel ones as the fairy hovered just a bit off the ground so he could have the upper hand. 

“Well, you shouldn't have trapped me in a cup!” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a stubborn child with wings. Was he seriously still bringing that up!? 

“I thought you were a normal butterfly! God! I just wanted to draw a butterfly! Is that too much to ask for!?” A few tears were now creeping to the corner of his eyes; he was close to just breaking down and crying for the second time that day. Goddamit, why did he have to be so emotional!?

Though when the fairy saw his reaction he stepped back, landing gracefully back on the ground as his face began to relax into a sadder expression. Chocolate brown eyes flew everywhere until they fell on his now gigantic journal that was still open on a blank page and ready to be drawn on. Then in one swift motion the fairy sheathed his sword, and slowly made his way to the hysterical human. 

“My name's Ace! What about you?” The fairy, Ace, was honestly just confusing him now. First he's ready to kill him, now he's being nice? 

“I thought you were angry at me?” He sniffled, using a piece of his shirt to wipe away a few tears that tried to escape, sending wide, lost glances to the lax fairy in front of him. 

“I mean, I was, but you don't seem very threatening. Plus, it seemed like it was all an accident, so no harm here. Right?” Now that just made him upset! Not threatening!? He could very well be threatening if he wanted to! Though, he had to admit he wasn't wrong, too. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ace spoke again. “So? Name?” 

He was about to respond, but then quickly shut himself up. Shit! Last thing he needed was to give his real name to a fairy! Wasn't that a rule? That you weren't allowed to give your real name to a fairy unless you wanted to be spirited away or something? 

“I, um, can't tell you that.” Ace just tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy, obviously confused about what in the world he was talking about. 

“Huh? Why not? Do Treeple not have names anymore?” He sighed in annoyance. 

“N-No! You aren't supposed to give your name to fairies… I think. Yeah, it's against the rules.” 

Ace just hummed in acknowledgement, nodding a little too crazily for his liking as he did so. “Oh! So it's a Treeple thing!” 

He should have expected that he wouldn’t understand. “No! It's just a rule of thumb when dealing with fairies! Also, will you stop calling me a Treeple? I’m a human being!” He stuttered just a bit, stuck in his spot trying to keep himself as clothed as possible while the curious butterfly flew around him, obviously not sensing the fear and urgency in his voice. 

“What else am I supposed to call you, then? You won’t give me your name.” Ace pouted, lost in thought about something before he burst into another carefree smile. “I know! I’ll call you Deuce! I don’t know what it means, but it sounds cool!” He laughed to himself before landing a little way in front of the human, not seeming to care about the glare being sent his way as well. 

“You can't just decide that…” The blue haired young man, now known as Deuce, could only trail off. He supposed it wasn't that bad, though. It wasn't his actual name after all, so who cared if the fairy wanted to give him a nickname of sorts. It wasn’t hurting him. “Actually, that works.” He almost jumped back in shock when he saw how excited Ace had become at his words. The fairy flew right at him before grabbing at his hand with a vice grip, holding it close before giving it a firm shake. 

“Then it's nice to meet you, Deuce!” Somehow, that shake just affirmed something Deuce did not want to think about. One shake had affirmed everything that he feared was true. 

“T-This isn't a dream, is it?” His head was becoming woozy, and his vision was beginning to get blurry as he shook. It seemed even Ace had noticed something was off as his expression quickly changed to one of concern. 

“Um, I'm pretty real, last I checked. Hey? Are you ok? You look kind of pale.” Those words seemed like they were coming from underwater, and soon he was falling backwards, vision blacking out as the last thing he heard was the concerned voice of the fairy. All he hoped was that when he woke up, it would be far away from this nightmare.


	2. Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to butterfly fairy kingdom starts

When Deuce woke up, it was to the smell of fire. Crackling, and warm as it pulled him away from his slumber. The noise was still far away and one would think they were imagining it, but there it was. Looming within his thoughts. 

He had one of the worst dreams! First he dreamt about a fairy, and then said fairy shrunk him down to the size of a peanut! The mere remembrance of the woods towering over him made his anxious butterflies return as his stomach began to ache. He curled into himself and sighed. Thank god it was all a dream! 

“Oh? You awake Deuce?” The moment he heard the familiar voice he popped up, eyes wide and awake as he stared around himself in a frenzy. Instantly realizing that he was indeed not in his apartment, nor was he anywhere near it, and the fire he had so subtly smelled before was a real thing not far from his form. Its red, and orange embers were tended to by the fairy in his dreams. 

“Woah, take it easy! You were passed out for a while.” The monarch butterfly (Ace?) moved to lightly push the young man back into a lying down. Not seeming to realize how absolutely terrified Deuce was as he stared up at him with wide hazel eyes. 

“W-Where are we?” He was trying to get an idea of where in the world Ace had taken him, but everywhere he looked there were nothing but trees. A forest? Then when he looked down he realized the ground was actually bark, and that the two were actually camped out on a branch high in the sky. What in the world? 

“We’re in the midway point between the butterfly territory, and red hornet territory. I carried you to this point, but decided it was time for a break.” Deuce had no idea what the fuck he was talking about, and the fairy didn't seem to want to clear up any confusion. All he did was keep up his bright smile before fixing the fuzzy material he had draped over the blue haired man as a makeshift blanket. “Anyway, you need to rest. We still have a bit to go, and last I checked treeples dont have the best stamina.” Instead of doing just that Deuce burst back up.

“Who said you can take me with you!? Also, why do you keep calling me that!?” He just had so many questions! All of which didn't seem to be close to getting an answer to, and it bugged him to no end. Unlike Deuce though, Ace didn't have as much urgency. Instead he seemed kind of offended. 

“I couldn't just leave you there. What do you take me for!?” He began to pout before going back to his fire. He seemed to have been roasting something in it, but he couldn't tell what. “Also, a treeple is what you are. You know, tree people. Big as trees, but also people.” Ace raised up his arms in emphasis of height, a smile on his face as he did so. Deuce could only just glower at the explanation. Oh, so it was just a weird nickname for humans. Though there was something that didn't make sense. 

“Still, it doesn't explain why you didn't just turn me back to my normal size.” At that the fairies happy expression turned sad, biting his lip slightly as he awkwardly avoided eye contact with the human. Oh no. Nononono! “You can turn me back? Right?” His voice cracked from fear as he stared right at the young fairy. He needed an answer, he needed to know the truth. Little did he know he would hate what he was going to hear. Heart sinking when he saw Ace slowly shake his head. 

“Never has a treeple been able to shrink down to our size. So, no, I honestly don't know how to turn you big. I don't even know how this happened to begin with.” No, he had to have been lying. He couldn't be telling the truth. Though when Deuce saw the sadness, and pity in Ace’s chocolate brown eyes he knew he wasn't making it up. 

Feeling his world fall apart he pulled his knees up to his chest. Tears began to fall down his face as his body shook from fear. This couldn't be happening! Why!? Why did something so insane have to happen to him? 

Ace tried to scoot closer to him, reaching a hand out to try and comfort him. But Deuce just slapped it away. He didn't want a stranger's comfort! Especially one that shrunk him, and kidnapped him! The fairy just decided that was his cue to plop right back down next to him. 

“I’m so sorry. It's all my fault, which is why I'm going to fix it.” Huh? Brushing blue hair out of his face he looked up as the fairy confidently pulled himself to his feet. A smile back on his face as though nothing was wrong. “That's the reason i'm taking you back with me! I think I know someone who can help you, and maybe even reverse the effects of the dust. So please don't cry anymore, ok?” Deuce could only nod. Doing his best to try and calm himself down so he could no longer make a fool of himself in front of the fairy. 

“Really? You think it can be fixed?” He couldn't help but feel hopeful when Ace gave him a firm, and confident nod. 

“I mean, if there's a way for this to happen in the first place then there must be a way to reverse it!” His logic didn't seem flawed, but the little voice in his head just kept filling his mind with terrible thoughts. What if he was lying? What if there was no way to fix this and he was stuck this way forever!? His thoughts were interrupted when Ace had quickly grabbed ahold of his hand, and then pulled him up to his feet. The poor blue haired man only able to tense up as the fairy gripped his sweaty palm even tighter. 

“Just trust me. I promise I will never stop until I find a way to fix you.” The butterfly smiled widely. Wings flapping in a carefree, and happy manner as he did so. Oh god! His whole face felt flushed, and his heart wouldn't stop beating! Was he blushing!? He better not have been blushing! This was so embarrassing! 

“W-Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you didn't like me because I put you in a cup?” Ace just shrugged, sunny bright smile never once faltering. 

“That's in the past! We’re friends now after all. Right, Deuce?” Friends? They were friends? But, why? It wasn't like Deuce did anything to warrant such a thing, nor had anyone ever actually called him a friend. Sure, people would put up with him in school, but they would always talk badly about him behind his backs. Only being nice when they wanted something, and he would always oblige. It was the only way to keep people on good terms with him after all. 

“H-Hey! You better not cry again!” Those words snapped Deuce right out of his depressive thoughts. Pulling his hand out of Ace’s before sending the childish butterfly a glare. 

“I wasn't going to cry again!” Geez they haven't known each other for long and already the man classified him as a crybaby. “I just never had anyone call me a friend before. So I was just shocked.” Once again Ace just seemed confused. Giving him a weird look before he made his way across the branch to where the fire still sat. Doing his best to make sure it wouldn't spread past the pit he made out of rocks and sand before he spoke again. 

“That's weird. You seem like a good guy to me. I thought you would have lots of friends.” weirdly enough, those words made his heart swell with warmth. Maybe Ace noticed, or maybe he didn't, but soon he was patting the spot next to him as though they had been friends for life. “Here, come grab a walnut! You're probably hungry after all.” As though on cue his stomach then growled. Making Deuce’s face turn a bright pink, and made Ace begin to laugh aloud. 

“Alright alright. I’m coming.” Yet when he took a step he realized a new issue. Specifically, with what he was wearing. 

It looked like his shirt, at least part of it. The green fabric had been hastily chopped at, and then pulled together again by a blade of grass in order to create a makeshift dress. Honestly, it looked ridiculous, and he was embarrassed that he didn't notice it until now. 

“Um, Ace?” The fairy just made a noise to show he heard, but kept his concentration on getting the roasted walnuts out of the fire. “Did you change me into this?” He gulped back fear when he said those words. Doing whatever he could to throw out the thought of another man…...seeing down there. 

“Yeah, so?” Deuce could only blink dumbly at him. Wondering who dropped this fairy on his head as a child. Because how does one NOT understand the issue with something like seeing another person naked!? As much as he wanted to press the issue, he didn't. The last thing he wanted right now was to open that can of worms (as he was already burning from embarrassment), and honestly it probably wasn't that big of a deal. They were both men after all. Right? 

“I-Its nothing. Did you make this from my shirt?” He slowly walked across the branch. The bark feeling weird under his toes, and fear of falling stayed prevalent in his mind. The trees were always big, but now it seemed like a whole new world. Ace just nodded, black curly hair swaying as he did so. 

“Yup! I'm not a tailor, but I did the best I could so you wouldn't catch a cold. That happened to one of my brothers once, and it's no fun.” Brothers? So there really were more fairies out there? He sat next to the monarch, and was about to ask more about these mysterious brothers, but then something much more important crossed his mind. 

“Wait, and where are my clothes? Actually, where's all my stuff for that matter?” He looked around, hoping to maybe see it all bundled up somewhere, but alas there was nothing. No shirt, no bag, and especially no journal. 

“Oh, I just left it all there.” He paused when he saw Deuce’s expression turn to one of terror. Picking up on the obvious mix of fear, and sadness. “Was it all really important to you?” He never took his chocolate brown eyes off of the blue haired man. Soaking up anything, and everything he could pick up on as he enjoyed his walnut. Deuce just slowly shook his head, but his hazel eyes still remained sad. 

“N-No, well, my journal was important. All of my writings of three years are in it, and it was something really precious to me.” Deuce couldn't lie, he was upset. His journal wasn't something that could just be replaced after all. Every little sketch, and writing meant something important. They were the deepest, and most vulnerable parts of him materialized. 

“I’ll get someone to fetch it for you when we get into butterfly kingdom territory.” He sharply turned towards Ace when he heard those words, jaw dropped as he stared at the man in shock. 

“Really?” He just nodded, munching away on his third walnut with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah! I would have tried harder to take it with me if I knew. Now, here. A walnut will make you feel better!” He smiled from ear to ear before literally tossing the human the roasted nut. Watching in amusement as Deuce had to juggle it around to avoid burning himself. “My little brother has this hat that's really important to him too, so I get it.” Again with the brother. 

“So-” He took a bite of the walnut, and did his best to hide his wonder at how big it was in his now teeny hands. “-there are more fairies than you?” Ace gave him the most offended, and shocked expression he had ever seen from the man. Deuce beginning to feel slightly self conscious after that. 

“Well, yeah! Of course there are! I know treeples dont know we exist, but just like you we have lots of different types of fairies living in the world.” He then gently placed down his fourth walnut, taking out his sewing needle so he could draw a sloppy diagram of some type. His tongue sticking out cutely, and wings standing erect as he got lost in his concentration. 

“OK! SO!” Deuce was a little caught off guard, leaning back slightly as the fairy marked one spot with an X. “There are a lot of different types of fairies. I’m a butterfly fairy, and our kingdom is here.” He pointed at the X with his sword. “North is the bee fairy kingdom, and south is the red hornet kingdom. There are also the moths, spiders, dragonflies, and beetle fairies as well. Though I don't know them as well to be honest.” Deuce could only nod as he ate, trying him best to follow along. 

“Are all the fairies based on bugs?” Honestly, he thought fairies looked like the ones in children's books. Simple oval wings, and covered in glitter. 

“Nah, some fairies made their own territories based on their magic, and talents. They just aren't as influential as the bigger kingdoms. Oh! I got a friend who is a tinker fairy! I think it's really cool, but he would rather cook to be honest. At least looking like a bug helps us hide from treeples so it isn't bad or anything.” The way Ace talked to him was like they had been friends forever, and Deuce would be lying if he said he didn't like it. 

“O-Oh, I see.” Honestly, he was going to pretend he understood for now. “I suppose the butterfly kingdom is pretty big then?” The moment he said that he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Ace’s expression had grown sad, and even his wings hung down glumly as he shrugged. 

“It's kind of a long story, and I don't really want to talk about it right now.” Deuce could only look away in shame. He didn't mean to make him so upset, and now he wasn't sure what he could say. He was never exactly good with this type of thing anyway. Thankfully, Ace filled that void for him. Standing up, and quickly snuffing out his fire in one swift motion. Speaking as he collected the fuzzy blanket, and placed it back in his bag.

“Come on, we should probably head out. The red hornet fairies don't really like me, and the last thing I need is them finding us so close to their territory.” Deuce could only slowly nod. Getting up from his spot in caution before locking his eyes right on his guide. Watching as Ace just looked around their surroundings before he then reached out a hand to him. He could only stare at it in confusion, but before he could question it the fairy had grabbed his hand into his. Pulling him close until he could pick him up effortlessly bridal style in his arms. 

“Hang on!” Then with a powerful flap of his wings they were off! Deuce screamed at the top of his lungs the moment he was no longer on solid ground. He looked down, a bad idea, and the moment he saw how far down the ground he grew nauseous. Holy hell, if the fairy were to drop him he would be dead! Oh my god he was gonna die! 

“Put me down.” He spoke in a whisper at first, and when Ace didn't acknowledge him he began to grow frantic. “Put me down! Stop Stop Stop!” He began to struggle in the man’s hold. His ride jerking, and dipping slightly with each move he made. Deuce didn't care though. He was freaking out and needed to be back on ground right now! 

“H-Hey! What are you doing!?” Obviously, Ace was confused. Being a fairy his main transportation was flying, so the idea of anyone hating it was foreign to him. Nonetheless, he slowly came to a halt. Gracefully landing on the plush grass before he released his hold on the human. Deuce practically collapsed to kiss the ground the moment he was away from Ace’s grip. 

“Oh my god i'm alive! I’m alive!” Ace could only just stare at the human. A complete offended expression on his face as he did so. 

“Are you scared of heights, or something?” Deuce could only just slowly turn to look at him with a blush on his features. 

“I-I didn't want to fall.” He wasn't scared of heights per say, but just the thought of falling to his death terrified him to no end. Even now his legs were shaking at the thought of having to go back up in the air. 

“I wouldn't have let you fall.” Ace just just knelt down next to him. Eyes never leaving his shaking form before he once again reached a gentle hand out towards him. “How about we just walk the rest of the way? It will take a little longer, but you wouldn't have to fly.” The way he spoke was full of compassion, and kindness. Something he didn't expect to come from the fiery fairy that had tried to fight him when he was still full sized. 

Deuce could just slowly nod. Taking the fairies hand with his shaking one before he was pulled up to his feet once again. Toes tickled by the moss beneath him as he shuffled from foot to foot. Breaking into a walking pace the moment the fairy began to lead him through the woods. 

It was just so surreal. These were the woods next to the park, right? A part of him wouldn't actually believe it to be honest. Being so small made the place look like a whole new world! Trees towering over him like pillars from a castle, and things he could step over easily before were now canyons to his tiny self. One log was now a mountain to him, and he couldn't help but wonder what he had looked over while being his normal size. 

All of a sudden Ace stopped in his tracks. A serious expression now on his features as he began to stare all around the pair's surroundings. Even his wings had tensed up. 

“Ace? What wro-?” He was quickly shushed by the fairy. Deuce was now slightly scared. His own body tensing, and eyes traveling to the giant forest around them. The sound of twigs snapping, and leaves rustling surrounding their tiny forms like a thick fog. 

Then, the ground shook. 

One quake, then two, and soon their little forms were being jostled about as the thumping shook the Earth under them. Dece could barely keep his balance, and he ended up falling on his butt when he couldn't keep it up any longer. He thought it would never end, at least until it appeared. First a pair of ears had turned the corner, and then a long twitching tail made itself known. 

A cat. A normal, domesticated, house cat then poked its face from around one of the many tree trunks. Eyes two large pools of green that stared right at the pair, and when it meowed his eardrums almost burst. Never did he think a cat could look so terrifying until then. 

“Don't move Deuce, and don't make a single sound.” Ace spoke quietly, but with a sense of urgency that made the blue haired man tense up from fear. Hazel eyes watched as the fairy slowly unsheathed his needle sword. Taking in every little breath, and twitch the man gave off as he never once took his chocolate brown eyes off the cat. 

It didn't leave them alone though. It meowed loudly again, and took a heavy step towards them. Tail flicking in curiosity, and when it licked its lips Deuce gulped in fear. Shit! Did it see them as lunch!? Ace must've noticed as well, and he squeezed his hand tighter before helping his new friend back up to his feet. 

“New plan. We’re running!” His face was filled with terror before he all of the sudden bursts into a run. Dragging Deuce along as the man could only scream, and stare back at the monster chasing them. How did he end up in this situation!? Running for his life from a cat of all things!? It was ridiculous! What in the world were they even supposed to do!? Ace ende dup answering that question though. 

He pulled Deuce right to his chest again. His ear pressed against his heart, and allowed the young man to hear every little beat. Rhythmic, and comforting as he was left defenseless against the butterfly fairy. 

Then, they took off. 

Flying into the air and barely missing the claws of the ferocious animal that was keen to catch! Deuce’s eyes completely shut as he refused to look down at the awaiting teeth that wanted to gobble him up. They soared for a little bit before once again they were on solid ground. His feet touched cold stone before his eyes flew open again, Ace’s face being the first thing he saw when he did so. He sighed in relief before slowly unraveling his arms from the blue haired man. Deuce instantly felt powerless for some reason when he did so. 

“I’m going to fight it off. Just stay hidden until I come back to get you.” The moment he uttered those words with a cocky smirk he jumped, and gracefully glided down until he fell heavy on his feet. Sword drawn as he stared up at the cat with a blazing fury, and then with one fell swoosh he flew forward. Expert swordsmanship allowing him to slash, and hack at the cat's thick orange fur. Using his ability of flight to dodge its claws, and in turn, dodge a painful death. 

Deuce didn't understand something though. Why was he fighting for him of all things? He said they were friends, but there was no way he would just risk his life for someone he just met. Or maybe he did. Maybe Ace was just like that. If Ace could do such a thing, then why couldn't he?

He quickly gained his composure at that. He refused to let someone else fight his battles, and he certainly wasn't going to let the butterfly play hero for him! 

Carefully he scaled the boulder. He didn't care that he was hurting his hands, or how the stone cut into his bare thigh. He had a plan on his mind and he needed more than anything to make it come to fruition! He was going to save Ace! Even if it was the last thing he did!

The monarch was still invested in his battle, and didn't have time to notice what his friend was up to. Not seeing as his bare feet padded against the forest floor, and he climbed a nearby vine to where the large log was still sitting. Deuce only had one shot to make this work, and every second counted! 

“Ace! Get out of the way!” He turned to stare at him with confused eyes, but did as he was told. Flying high in the sky and out of the reach of the ground below. Good! 

Deuce kicked a loose rock under the log. Once, twice, and with a growl he put everything into a third kick. Watching with a satisfied smile as the log began to rock. Back, and forth, and then back again before it tumbled down like an avalanche. Rolling down and building momentum like a snowball before it hit smack dab against the cat. It screamed in fear, and pain before it ran off into the depths of the woods. Most likely back to the park, or wherever its home was. Deuce didn't care where it went as long as it was far away from him. 

A part of him though couldn't help but beam from ear to ear. It worked! It actually worked! He couldn't hold it back anymore, and then began to do a little victory dance across the moss covered rock. Almost slipping and falling a few times, but was to on top of the world to care. 

Ace then slowly landed next to him. A wide eyed, and jaw dropped look on his face as he stared at Deuce. Quickly coughly, and brushing it away when he caught the other man staring at him. 

“I, um, that was really good.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck before shuffling from foot to foot. Honestly the sight made Deuce smile. 

“Thank me later. Don’t you need to get somewhere?” The moment he uttered those words Ace’s hair stood up on its ends, and his wings even fluttered nervously before he could speak again. 

“O-Oh! Right! Um, we don't have long to go. So we should head out before it gets dark.” For the third time Ace offered him his hand, and for the first time Deuce didn't hesitate when he took it within his own.


	3. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces are met

Thankfully the pair was not met with any more issues on their walk. The two staying completely silent as they trekked over twigs, and rocks that Deuce hated to admit caused him some issue in his tiny form. The pair having to widely step over them, or in some cases, climb the objects just so they could get across. 

It was slightly embarrassing. The fact that his small form was so entirely weak, and no matter what he did he always had to rely on Ace for help. The fairy always had a vice grip on his hand so he could help if needed. Sure, he scared away the cat, but the Monarch probably looked down on him. 

At least the forest was tranquil. Hues of green, and brown bringing life to the surroundings. When you live in the city for so long it's easy to forget what nature can look like when untouched by people. Two small fish in the middle of an ocean, or maybe it was more like a deserted island. Though Deuce would take a forest over an island any day. No matter how unnerving the unchanging scenery was. 

“We’ll be there soon.” It was the first time Ace had spoken in awhile. The fairy preferred to hold his hand tightly, and enjoy the scenery around them. “Do you see those notches right there?” Deuce watched as the fairy pointed towards a large tree trunk. It had fallen over at some point, and the rest of it had withered away until it became part of the forest again. It was kind of poetic. Damn! Deuce wished he had his journal right now. 

When he looked closer though he noticed it. At normal size he doubted he would have seen something like it, but being small now it was clear as day. There against the base was a little butterfly symbol etched into the bark. A pair of wings inside a sun, and painted in a golden ink of some type. When the sun hit it the symbol glowed just a bit. 

“Oh, I see it. What about it?” He took his hand out of Ace’s, and moved closer to the trunk. Placing his hand on top of it so he could feel every little crevice, and dip of the well crafted symbol. Only to jump slightly when he felt something breath against his ear. Turning to see Ace looking over his shoulder with a happy expression. 

“It lets us know we’re in the butterfly fairy kingdom! So we shouldn't have to be on guard for any longer.” He got back up to his feet, stretching carefree before starting back up on the journey. Deuce had to run after him just to catch up.

“So? We’re close to the capital?” He had no idea if capitals were a thing for fairies, and his thought was proved right when the monarch gave him a confused look. 

“Capital? Oh! That's a treeple thing, right? I can't say it's a capital, but we have a castle!” Deuce supposed that was the closest he was getting to an answer. The castle probably was the capital for all he knew. Though what exactly did he know? These were fairies, and last he checked they were nothing like humans. These past couple hours with Ace only proved that. 

“Hey! We got a welcome committee!” He was confused, until he looked up. 

There against the trees were a multitude of little houses! Shaped like a variety of different flowers, and colored brightly to match. Tulips, sunflowers, and roses being just a few he could actually name. The whole forest went from a monotone green, to a flurry of vibrant colors as more and more houses began to appear for him. And soon the pair were walking down a runway bordered by lights, and color! Deuce was smiling ear to ear, and spinning in place so he could take it all in. It was honestly a whimsical sight, or it would have been. 

Then the staring started. 

The little fairies with big beautiful butterfly wings had begun to peek out from inside their home. Expressions instantly turned sour the moment their eyes wandered over to Deuce’s form. Some of them were in shock (one parent even covered their child's eyes), and others were just plain flabbergasted. Did he have something on his face? He then felt something get thrown over his shoulders, and when he looked he realized it was the same fuzzy piece of cloth from before. 

“Try to not stare at them. You don't have any wings. So they're pretty scared of you.” He supposed Ace’s words made sense. They probably weren't used to anything out of the ordinary, or what was ordinary for them at least. 

“So? Is your house around here?” They made it pretty far in, but still haven't stopped at any of the trees. They were even starting to thin out, and Deuce was starting to get kind of concerned on where he was being taken. Ace did not pick up on it whatsoever. 

“House? Oh, I don't live around here. We’ll be there soon though.” He didn't live around here? He didn't get a verbal answer, and instead they continued to walk past the row of little houses. The trees opened up slowly before one large oak tree was revealed to the pair. Deuce wouldn't have thought much of it, but his small size let him see tiny details he couldn't before. 

There scattered across the bark were doors carved into the trunk and branches. Little flecks of light flying in, and out like tiny fireflies. He supposed those were fairies. But against the impending dusk they looked like glittering stars. 

“That's the butterfly kingdom castle.” Ace just pointed towards it nonchalantly. As though the grand tree was nothing more than any other tree in the woods. Deuce called bullshit on that! It was honestly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

Wait. If this was the castle, and they were moving towards it. Did Ace live-?

“Ace!” All of the sudden a black and yellow blurb flew past Deuce, and tackled his new fairy friend to the ground. Making both men yell in surprise, and shock when it happened. He almost had no idea what was going on until hazel eyes locked onto a new form. 

There was a teenager, or at least Deuce was sure he was a teenager. He had a small, and skinny frame. Short messy black hair covering his entire head like it just went through a whirlwind, and neck covered in a collar of thick white fluff. It kind of reminded him of a muffler. The most striking feature about him though were the black and yellow fuzzy pants he was wearing.

“Luffy! Hey! What in the world are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be back at the hive?” Much to Deuce’s surprise Ace was smiling ear to ear. Using a hand to ruffle up the boys hair before the new fairy hovered himself off of him. Allowing him to get a good look at his boyish features, and a little scar under his eye. Big puppy dog eyes watching as Ace flew himself off the ground as well. He just seemed so happy, and carefree with that smile. 

“No way! Not when Marco said you were coming back today! What did you bring me from the treeple place!?” Deuce felt a little wrong to watch their interaction. It was like he was almost interfering with something personal. Then, Ace looked at him. 

“Hey, Deuce. Could you hand me that?” He motioned towards the furry cloth wrapped around his shoulders. Oh! This was meant for this Luffy guy all along. 

“O-Oh, yeah. Here you go.” He handed it back to Ace, eyes all over Deuce the moment he did so. He hated it, feeling like everyone was picking him apart with their different colored orbs. His hand reached towards his back, feeling the missing part that everyone was whispering about. Even Luffy had looked at him in awe. Big brown eyes fluttering over his back as though he was just a statue meant to be leered at. 

“Wow you have no wings!” Deuce flinched when he heard that, but was then forced to look at Luffy when the teen shoved his face into his. Brown eyes sparkling like big stars as he stared into the older man’s hazel ones. Cheeky smile from ear to ear before he spoke. “That's amazing!” Now that was not the response he expected. 

“Leave him be Lu! I got your gift here after all!” Now that tore the bumblebees attention away.With buzzing wings he flew back to where Ace was. Deuce completely forgotten in favor of admiring the fuzzy cloth that Ace had brought back with him. 

“Amazing! It's so soft!” He guessed things like that weren't common here, especially after he saw a few other fluttering fairies send their glances towards the blanket. Jealously, and awe flashing across some of their features as they stared. Luffy completely oblivious as he laughed and held the fuzz close to him so he could rub his cheek against it. 

“Yup! Chopped it right from a treeple’s coat!” Yikes, poor person just got a hole in their expensive coat. Deuce could only wince at the thought. Wondering if either fairy either understood what exactly they had done. Then, with what seemed common for the young man, Luffy shifted his attention back to Deuce. 

“So? Who's that guy?” He spoke with a blunt honesty that anyone would have considered rude. Expression deadpan, and eyes drilling into him as though any second Deuce would burst into flames. Ace did not seem to pick up on the uncomfortable air at all, and instead smiled before wrapping an arm around the human’s shoulder. 

“Luffy, this is Deuce. He’s a treeple that somehow shrunk down, and now it's my job to get him back to normal.” He spoke as though it was nothing. All just a walk in the park, and something that could be fixed in a snap of his fingers. Honestly, he wished that was the case. A part of him though knew it wouldn't be that way. 

“WHAT!?” Both Ace, and Deuce winced when the teen yelled out all of the sudden. Luffy’s jaw practically dropped to the floor as he stared at the pair in shock. The craziness only brought more attention to them, and Deuce really wished he still had that blanket to hide behind. 

“That's so cool! I've never seen a treeple up close! Hey! Do you poop!?” All of the sudden Luffy had tackled him to the ground. Smiling ear to ear, and eyes eating up his form like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Though to a fairy maybe he was. 

Ace had started off just laughing at the bumblebee’s antics, but then seemed to grow a little confused when he continued to bury his face in Deuce’s chest. Bumbling like nuts a million and one questions that the poor young man wasnt given a chance to answer. 

“Ok Luffy, you don't need to hang off of him like that. Treeples don't like being touched.” Now that just annoyed him. Did these guys not understand that he was an intelligent living being just like them!? He wasn't an animal that will flip out at the smallest provocation! 

“No, it's ok. He isn't hurting me.” Deuce will admit he wasn't used to so much physical contact, but he refused to prove them right. Luffy seemed like a sweet kid and he had a feeling he had intention to make him upset. 

“Yeah Ace! He says it's fine!” He went back to cuddling him. The fuzz on his legs, and neck tickling him and making him giggle. Geez, worst time to be ticklish. It stopped though when a new person entered, and pulled off Luffy from his body. 

“Luffy! You shouldnt be running off like that!” This fairy made Deuce gulp back a glob of fear, and a part of him wanted to scurry away as quickly as possible. 

He was tall, and made of pure muscle. Scars littered him, but the most striking one was a scar that went right over his eye. Keeping it closed shut as he glared down at the human below him. Bright green hair ruffling up as the wind blew through it. Two pairs of long oval wings on his back that gave off a light green sheen. 

“But Zoro! It's a treeple! A real life treeple!” Luffy wiggled in his grasp, and stopped his escape attempt only to stick his tongue out at who he assumed was Zoro. 

“Treeple. Squirrel. Either way you can't run off without me. I’m supposed to protect you.” Protect? I mean Luffy seemed very excitable, but did he really need a babysitter of all things? Deuce sent a confused look to Ace, but just got a smile in response. 

“Hey, Zoro. You’ll make sure my little brother gets home safely, right?” Oh? So Luffy was one of the brother’s he mentioned before. He supposed he could see some resemblance, but why were they different species of bug? It really made little sense. 

“Yeah yeah. I always do.” That's when Deuce noticed the three swords on his hip, and he had to use a hand to cover his mouth so no one would see how his jaw dropped. The guy could cut him up in an instant. Honestly, not how he wanted to spend his weekend. Ace just nodded in relief. 

“Thank you. I always appreciate you taking care of his crazy butt.” He bowed a few times as the green haired fairy waved him off. His expression shifting to one a little more put off by the compliments, but still trying to keep up the tough persona. 

“It's my job as a retainer. You don't have to thank me for anything.” Retainer? Wait, where had he heard that title before? He had to dig deep in his brain. Doing whatever he could to figure out what the hell was on the tip of his tongue. 

“Still though, means the world. Anyway, have you guys seen Marco around? I need to ask him something.” Marco? Was that name mentioned before? This whole experience so far has just been name, after name that he didn't know. That, and having to shrink away from many stares. 

“The old glowy guy? He made me leave his office when I tried to say hi.” Luffy had now given up escaping, and was now playing with his white neck fluff. Ace though seemed satisfied by this answer. 

“I’m gonna go see him now with Deuce! Luffy, let Zoro take you back to the hive. I’ll meet you there tomorrow.” Luffy just angrily shook his head no. Obviously unhappy with being told he had to leave. “Dragon is probably worried sick!” That still didn't convince him, as he now just glared at the floor beneath him. Ace looked distraught, and seemed to be fighting a losing battle here. At least until Deuce took a deep breath, and approached the pair. Crouching down so he could talk to the teen eye level.

“Hey, Luffy. Would you like it if I visited you tomorrow?” He smiled when he got the little bee to nod his head happily. “Then you need to listen to Ace and god home with your retainer. If you do that then I'll come visit.” He seemed to think about it, humming to himself before breaking out into a smile. 

“Ok! I’m going to show you all around my home! So you better come Treeple!” Pleased, Zoro dropped him back to his feet. Motioning for him to follow before flying off in the opposite direction. Luffy didn't seem to want to follow, but did so anyway. Waving goodbye to his brother, and new friend as he did so. 

“Thank you for that. Honestly, I didn't think anyone could talk sense into Luffy,” Deuce was shocked to hear Ace speak, but when he turned to see his happy smile he couldn't help but blush a bit. 

“I-It was worth a shot. Honestly I didn't even know if it would work!” The butterfly just laughed. Obviously amused by Deuce’s nerves. 

“True true, but I am glad it worked. Now, come on. We have a glow up bastard to visit.” Before he could say a word he was swept off his feet like a princess, and the pair flew off. Though what he did not expect was them to fly right towards the intricate looking wooden castle. 

“W-Wait! Is it ok for us to go there!?” He did not want to spend a night in fairy jail if he could help it, and he didn't like how the butterfly fairy guards were staring at them. 

“Yeah? Why wouldn't it be?”” Weirdly enough Ace was able to fly right past the guards standing post on the flower towers. None of them blinking an eye as he did so, and he swore he saw a few salute them. 

“I-I mean. Wouldn't the royal family be angry!? They wouldn't want strangers in their home!” It seemed logical, but he doubted himself when Ace just seemed confused. 

“Nah, I don't mind.” Excuse him? HE didn't mind!?

“Wait! Ace! Are you-?” Before he could get his question out they were interrupted by a bright flash of yellow light. Deuce needed to cover their eyes as the pair landed back to the ground. The light then dimmed as they did so. 

“Well someone decided to come back home.” The new voice was lax, and calm. The complete opposite to the ferocity of the light with how it demanded attention. 

“I said I would be home today, so i’m home.” Ace seemed a little annoyed, but helped Deuce back to his feet anyway. The blue haired man was finally able to pry his eyes open so he could stare at the new person. 

He was an older man. A face of maturity, and blue eyes twinkling with a wisdom he couldn't place. His almond shaped wings may not have been as extravagant as Ace’s, but his tattoos were a whole different story. Swirling lines, and shapes that littered his body which would glow every once in a while. A warm yellow light emitting from them like a pulsating street light. He was so entranced that Deuce barely realized that the blonde was staring at him. 

“Who may this be? I thought I would recognize a friend like this, your highness.” Your highness! YOUR HIGHNESS!? Deuce could only dumbly look between both Ace, and the mystery fairy with a dropped jaw as he tried to process this information. The castle, the way the guards acted, and the title all adding up as the realization hit. Oh my god. Was Ace a…..? 

“I told you not to call me by formalities Marco. We’re friends, not master and slave. Just call me Ace.” The monarch butterfly just shrugged nonchalantly, but did seem upset. So, glowy guy was Marco? None of this made sense to Deuce! 

“I’m your advisor, but friend works too, I suppose.” He just laughed to himself, an all knowing smile on his face as he looked towards the jumpy blue haired man again. “So? You aren't going to introduce us?” That seemed to snap Ace out of whatever stupor he was in.

“Oh! Deuce, this is Marco. Marco, that's Deuce. He’s a treeple, and his situation is what we need to talk to you about.” The blonde didn't say anything, but did nod in understanding. He had a feeling this guy didn't trust him at all. 

“Let's talk in my office.” Then, they were walking again. Weaving through the vine covered hallways, and passing by windows cut into the branches of the tree. No one giving Deuce a chance to talk until he grabbed his new friend by the sleeve and pulled him until he was looking at him. 

“Ace! What the hell!” He whispered, not wanting Marco to hear them talking. “Why didn't you say you were some type of royal!” Ace just blinked dumbly at him, shrugging his shoulders with a hum. 

“Should I have said something?” Deuce wanted to kill this guy so bad right now! 

“Yes! That's kind of important information!” Who knows what could have happened to him if anyone knew he trapped fairy royalty in a cup! 

“It's not that important. Me being a prince has nothing to do with who I am as a person.” The way he spoke made him know he believed what he said. Before he could ask anything else they stopped in front of a pair of grand doors. Sigils, and pictures etched into the wood. Ace entering alongside Marco quickly, and leaving Deuce no choice but to follow.

The place was a giant library! It honestly left him in awe, and he felt just like a little kid on Christmas day as he turned around to take it all in. He could spend years reading through it all! Thin yellow pages, and antique leaf covers procativally called to him. It was amazing, or it would have been, if not for Marco staring him down. 

“So. How did this happen?” He motioned to Deuce, tats glowing brightly as his brain seemed to try to pick him apart. Ace only fidgeting under that gaze. 

“I, um, stole some dust from you. I ended up tossing all of it at Deuce, and well, that happened.” Well that was a pretty abridged version of the situation, but who was he to complain. Ace though looked like a child who was caught sneaking cookies from the cookie jar.

"You did what!? Ace! You know better than me how serious this is!" Poor Deuce could only watch as the two began to bicker. Unable to understand the weird terms, and phrases mixed in with their yelling. Only one question on his mind as he watched. 

"What's going to happen to me?" The pair grew silent when they heard him. Ace looked away in shame as Marco could only sigh. 

"To be honest with you Deuce. I have no idea how I can turn you back. Especially since you inhaled almost every type of dust imaginable, and I have never seen a result like this. I can run tests, but so far it seems you're stuck here until further notice." Stuck? There was no way to turn him back? 

Deuce wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but he was just so numb. All he could do was stand there and stare straight ahead. He thought maybe things would be over before he knew it, but instead, his journey with the fairies had just begun.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Deuce have a midnight rendezvous

Deuce threw himself back on the makeshift bed. It was made from a tuna can, and was filled with a soft material that worked as a mattress. The way the plush material swallowed his form was comfy, and made him feel like he was laying on a fluffy little cloud. Yeah, maybe everything will just flutter by like a cloud. He took a deep breath in, and then out. 

It had been an eventful night to say the least.

Marco had spent hours after he bombed him with the truth of his situation taking samples from him. Blood, skin cells, and even cut bits of his hair. Supposedly so he could test on them in hopes of making an antidote, but seeing his expression Deuce could tell his hopes were slim. 

The day ended when Ace (Excuse him, prince Ace) called in a bunch of maids. They didn't look like the traditional maids you saw in the media, and instead were dressed in homemade outfits from flowers. Different shades of purple on their dresses as their little wings sparkled in the artificial light. He wondered if their wings gave off dust too.

Turned out dust was the big driving factor of this society. It was practically magic! It was supposedly given off by every living thing on Earth, and especially fairies. Each one with its own different powers, and its own way to help out the fairy kingdom. Light, plant growth, medicine, and he guessed shrinking was on that list too now. It did everything, but despite that it seemed like nobody knew anything about it. How it worked was a mystery, and they all seemed to want to keep it that way. 

He fingered the soft nightgown that he was dressed in by the maids. He never thought that flowers would make such comfortable clothing, but here he was. It was already embarrassing enough to wear such a thing, but admitting it was comfortable just made him squirm sheepishly. His blush only worsened when he remembered the prince himself picking out a wardrobe for him. A nod to show yes, and a wave of his hand to say no. All while the poor young man sat there wide eyed with Marco poking and prodding at him. 

He groaned, turning over on his stomach so he could bury his face into the leaf pillow. Its plushness gave him a sense of comfort as he tried to process the events. He was living in a fairy palace, and with a fairy prince. His internal child couldn't help but feel giddy at the mere thought! 

As a child he always dreamed of escaping that hell hole of a home. Big stories of running off to imaginary worlds, and going on adventures would take over his mind in the middle of class and tutoring sessions. Get your head out of the clouds! That's what they would always say if he was caught daydreaming about his fantasy stories. His father always hated him for that. 

Being an adult though he couldn't help but find the irony of the situation. Getting to live through his childhood dream, but the harsh reality of it all being closer to a nightmare. Life must have been laughing in his face right now! 

He abruptly sat up. God, he couldn't sleep like this! It was hard enough for him to function with so many thoughts in his brain, let alone sleep! He threw his legs over the side of the bed. Running his fingers through his hair as he tried to shake away all the negative, and scary thoughts.

Maybe it would be a good idea to take a walk.

Letting his feet touch the smooth wooden floor he wiggled his toes. Stretching them, and allowing the blood in his veins to pump through his body as he did so. The moonlight illuminating the gigantic room enough that he could see his surroundings. 

Honestly, this room was fit for a king. With its grand size, and the huge bed, he almost felt like he would drown in it. He didn't deserve it at all. Why Ace gave him this room out of all of them he had no idea. It was way too opulent for him. Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep. It was all just too much for his brain. 

After a few strong strides he was out of the door. The hallway still, and quiet when he peeked out of it. Before there were maids, and other fairies fluttering about. Now it was so silent that if he dropped a pen the whole castle would probably hear. 

He took a step, and then another when he was sure the coast was clear. Why did everything have to look so creepy at night? The chill that was blowing up the nightgown wasn't helping too as a shiver ran up his spine the moment he passed one of the cookie cutter windows. The tree definitely did not have the same insulation as modern houses did. 

Despite the autumn cold though he stopped in front one of the largest windows in the hallway. Hands gripping the wood as he stared out towards the horizon. The stars were beautiful tonight. Bright, and twinkling without any light pollution to block their sparkle. Never had he seen the stars so vibrant, and he couldn't help the way he stared up at them in awe. He knew jack shit about constellations, but he could still admire their beauty! 

That's when he heard a noise. It wasn't loud, but it was enough to get his attention. Slowly luring him towards an open door off in the distance. A light peeking out of the crack, and a soft noise escaping along with it. Strumming? Like a guitar, but it sounded softer. 

He slowly made his way towards it. Hazel eye peeking inside cautiously as he did so, and the sparkling orb widened at what he saw. 

Ace was still wide awake. Sitting on a fluffy ottoman (fashioned from a bottle cap and twigs), and staring out of his window with a far away gaze. A strange, homemade, guitar in his hands as he idly strummed it with his fingers. One chord, then four, and once he completed that he repeated it. The same four chords making a lovely song fill the air. Wings softly flapping behind him in a melancholic way. The fiery bright orange coloration completely contrasted with the dark night sky. Then in his hypnotized state he leaned against the door a little too much, and caused it to make a sound. 

“Who's there!?” Wings were now upright, and alert. Chocolate brown eyes staring all around as his hand reached towards the sword not too far from him. Being a prince, Deuce supposed he had a right to be paranoid. Did assassinations even happen in the fairy world?

“I, um, sorry.” He decided it would be best to make himself known. Walking up into view with hands up, and a blush on his face. Slightly embarrassed at the fact he was caught. Though he felt better when he saw the fairy visibly relax at his presence. 

“Deuce? What are you still doing up?” Ace seemed surprised, but was doing his best to cover up those feelings from what he could tell. Face going from shock, to calm in a matter of seconds. Eyes only staring at the guitar as he carefully set it down on the windowsill. 

“I, um, couldn't sleep. Too much kind of happened.” It was the truth, and seeing Ace nod in understanding made him feel better. 

“I get that. Still can't sleep well at night and it's been that way since I was a kid.” He spoke under his breath, but with how quiet things were Deuce heard him perfectly. He wanted to press, but knew he couldn't. It would be wrong too. All he could really do was awkwardly shuffle in front of his door, and try his best to respond back. 

“Y-Yeah. When your mind is just full of thoughts it's hard to shut it down just to sleep, and even worse when anxiety kicks in.” He would know after all. His whole life could be summed up as one big ball of anxiety. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Ace shrugged, but then shocked Deuce when the fairy patted the spot next to him. There wasn't much room there, but he supposed two people could squeeze in. “Hey, you don't have to stand there like that. Come in, I wanna show you something.” He waved him in like one would an old friend. Smiling softly, and without a care in the world. 

“B-But, you're a prince. Is that even allowed?” He just shrugged again. Did nothing seriously bother this guy? 

“Please don't be so formal with me. Royal blood, or not, I'm Ace! Why doesnt anyone get that?” He seemed frustrated, and Deuce couldn't help but step back from the way his voice raised. It didn't scare him, but he just didn't know how to respond. Thankfully Ace filled that void for him. ”Sorry. I lost my cool there. Anyway, come on in. Please.” He scooted over, and made as much room as he could. Eyes staring at his form expectedly as he waited for the young man to come inside. 

“O-Ok.” He would never admit it, but he was kind of glad that he didn't have a choice but go in. Being alone in the middle of the night always gave him the worst feeling. He stepped past the threshold, and shuffled to where the fairy prince was sitting. Awkwardly taking a seat on the little bit of the ottoman that was left. Fidgeting when his thigh touched Ace’s, and he felt his warm breath on his skin. They were so close, and it almost reminded him of the scenes he used to read in his favorite cheesy romances. Ace did not seem to notice this whatsoever.

“When I can't sleep I look at the stars. You can't really see them in treeple territory though, and to be honest I have missed them.” He pointed up at the canvas of twinkling lights. “Look! You can see Aries, Pegasus, and even Aquarius tonight! Autumn is the best time to see constellations in my opinion.” He sounded so happy, but Deuce couldn't concentrate on the stars. All he could do was stare deep at Ace’s big, and joyful smile. Something about him just shined so bright, even brighter than the sparkliest star in the sky. 

“Y-Yeah. It's pretty, I mean, they're pretty.” God damnit Deuce! Was that seriously what he had to say!? He was forced to lean back when Ace turned to face him, smile from ear to ear as he did so. 

“If you think that's cool you should hear about this!” Honestly, Deuce didn't need to hear his words to enjoy the conversation. The soft, and happy tone from Ace was all he needed to feel at ease. As Ace spoke he began to feel his eyes droop from sleepiness. His head began to bob up, and down, as he tried to fight off the upcoming exhaustion. He was just so tired, and Ace was so warm. 

Soon he had given up completely to his inhibitions. Body lulling itself into a comfortable sleep, and head lying on the fairy prince’s shoulder. In his sleep filled haze it felt right, and soon he had fallen into some amazing sweet dreams. 

Though not all his dreams were puppies, and rainbows. 

One thing he remembered was being cold. All alone in a cold, and dark room. The voice of his father ringing out throughout his ears! His words over, and over again telling him the things about himself he didn't want to believe! He knew they were true, they had to be, but he didn't want them to be! 

“You're a failure!”

“How can anyone love someone like you!?”

“I wish you were never my son!” 

NO! He wanted it to stop! Make it stop! It hurt so much! 

Then, he was falling. The ground beneath him disappearing as though it had never existed to begin with, and leaving his heavy form to sink into the dark abyss. He was unlucky, he didn't have wings. He couldn't fly away from his problems. He was left at the mercy of gravity, and the weight of the world. 

He wasn't Ace. 

Not a symbol of brightness that helped those that wronged him, and befriended lonely souls. He was just a miserable person who went by the stupid fake name of “Deuce”. 

No, it was not just a name. It was a mask. Something for him to hide behind, and pretend he was some great person. He wasn't. far from it, but he could dream. Dream that maybe the fairies wouldn't see the miserable excuse for a person that he was. That Ace wouldn't have to be disgusted with him, and he could keep the first friend he ever really had. The fairy had made him so happy in the short time he knew him, and all he wanted was to last forever. 

Yeah, that was a good thought. But it was only just that, a thought.


	5. Beehive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are not always the best idea

“Ace! Slow down! Please!” Deuce thought maybe the two of them had an understanding of one another now. That maybe their heart to heart would lead the fairy prince to stop patronizing him. Yet, here they were. 

“Just climb faster.” Hazel eyes could only glare up as Deuce caught sight of a pair of orange butterfly wings. Ace’s freckle face staring down at him in wonder from a high up vine as the human was left in the dust. The fairy laughed when the blue haired man slipped down a branch that he was originally holding with a vice grip. Damn the slippery moss! 

“You know this would be a lot easier if I had wings! You haven't had to climb a damn thing!” He threw himself over another branch, sighing in relief when he didn't slip this time. Though soon he had a hand shoved in his face, and when he looked up he saw a happy smiling Ace. With a smile Deuce took it in a heartbeat. Joy filling his chest as he did so. 

“Here, it would be a lot faster if I helped you.” Before the young man could say a thing he was lifted up into Ace’s arms bridal style, and they took off. Flying through the leaves, and branches with ease as Deuce was left to stare in wonder. Not staring at the scenery though, but at the smiling face of Ace. Not in a romantic way though! Definitely not! He was just bewildered by how free the man looked. He was sort of jealous. 

When Deuce woke up after that night with Ace he was gently tucked up against the prince. A blanket was thrown over them both, and Ace was still sleeping soundly with his chin resting in his blue hair. If things weren't awkward enough A maid had walked in at that point, and screamed awake Ace. Yeah, the looks Marco gave them made Deuce very uncomfortable. 

“Well, it seems you two slept well.” Deuce could only flare up in a blush when he heard those words. The blonde’s tattoos pulsating in golden light as he smiled this all knowing smile. God, what was that man thinking!? 

“Yeah! We slept pretty great!” Oh geez, and it did not help that Ace seemed completely oblivious. 

“Well then, I think I have an idea for your little problem Deuce.” Now that caught his attention. It seemed Marco had been there all night. Hair a mess, with dark circles under his eyes, and wings slightly droopy. He wondered if there was a version of coffee he could bring to the firefly? “The bee fairies may have more of an idea than me. They make a good majority of the dust we use, and may know how to reverse this.” He rolled up a piece of yellowed parchment before handing it off to Ace. The prince read it over before giving a firm nod. 

“Off to the hive we go.” 

Which led to the situation they were in now. Flying through the forest with ease, and grace. When the sun hit Ace’s wings the entire forest was covered with little orange flecks that sparkled like the beautiful stars they saw the night before. Deuce could only watch in wonder when orange specks covered his body, and mixed in with his sky blue hair. The dissimilar colors dancing against each other like little clouds against the sky. He never wanted to stop watching. 

“Hey! Look! You can see the hive from here!” Sadly, his gaze was torn away when his eyes followed Ace’s hand to a figure far off in the distance. Honestly, against the sun it looked like a shadowy blob. It wasn't until they got closer that he realized that this so-called hive was indeed an actual hive. 

The place seemed to absolutely demand attention with how it sat high in the trees with its bright yellow coloration, and large size. It was like a bee hive from cartoons, and Deuce could feel his jaw drop at the sight of it. He could barely keep up with the chaos! Fairies fluttering in, and out of the many doors without even a pause. Noises reaching his ears, and jumbling up his brain as he tried to figure out what was happening. 

“Yeah, it can be a lot. I promise it will calm down once we get inside though. The bee fairies are just constantly moving, and working.” Yeah, he could tell. It didn't seem like they ever stopped! Deuce even swore he saw the same bee fairy enter and leave five times in a row. 

He was jolted though when Ace all of the sudden stopped in his tracks, landing softly a little ways away from the hive so he could place the man to his feet. Deuce was only able to give a confused glance to his friend as the man began to search through his leaf messenger bag, and then he pulled out a weird deep blue mask. 

“Here.” He tried to hand it to him, but Deuce only stared at it with an unamused expression. Seriously? When Ace noticed his face turned a bright pink, and he shoved the mask forward. “Y-Youre face is fine. It's a really good face, I swear. It's just, you may not want the other fairies seeing your face. There are lots of fairies from different territories, and there's no way to know how they will react to you. This mask will let them know you're with me.” Deuce did remember the fairy knights with butterfly wings wearing similar masks. So he supposed it did make some sense. 

“Um, ok.” He slowly took it, fingering the material before he gently placed it against his face. The mask felt odd against his face, but he supposed he would get used to it eventually. It seemed Ace was satisfied as the man smiled at the sight of him. “How do I look?” The prince smiled even brighter, making Deuce’s stomach fill with happy little monarch butterflies. 

“Perfect! Now come on! We have a bee king to meet!” Before Deuce could say a word his hand was taken into Ace’s, and then squeezed gently. At this point he knew the drill, and this time without any struggle he allowed himself to be picked up. Held close to Ace’s chest with the wind going through his hair. It kind of felt like he was flying all by himself, but he knew that wasn't possible. 

Soon though, they were back on the ground. Deuce stumbling back to his feet as he was finally allowed to walk on his own. His body freezing up when he caught sight of many pairs of eyes all trained on him. Well that wasn't unnerving at all. 

“Don't stare at them Deuce. Just follow me, and don't bump into anyone’s wings.” He didn't have time to think about the strange request. As the moment he even blinked the prince had begun to walk through the large crowd. Weaving in, and out with practiced tact that Deuce could barely dream to have. He stuttered a bit, and then followed suit. Tripping slightly over his feet, but catching up after a little bit of effort. His body tensed up when Ace smiled warmly to him. The man then offered a hand to him, and Deuce took it in a heartbeat. 

“Thank you. I really appreciate all of this.” A part of him had no idea why the man did so much for him, but he also didn't want to ask. He was scared that if he dared bring it up then he would lose it in a heartbeat. He didn't want it to stop, and he felt selfish for wanting so. 

“It's no big deal. Can't have you getting lost here. The place is a maze after all! I remember getting lost here all the time when I was a kid with Luffy, and Sabo.” A part of him was curious who Sabo was. He knew Luffy, but Sabo? Every time he heard a new fact about Ace it made him more and more curious. 

“You, um, were here a lot? I thought this was a different kingdom.” He gasped, and covered his mouth the moment the words left his mouth. Oh no! What if he upset Ace!? What would he think then!? Instead the man just stared at him with sad, and blank eyes. He sighed, and then shocked Deuce when he squeezed his hand harder. 

“Yeah. The bee king has taken control of my kingdom until I am able to rule it on my own. It's been that way for sixteen years, and I want to become king now more than ever.” he knew Ace was the prince, but he assumed the guy had control of his kingdom. Deuce supposed he was wrong, but felt there was a deeper story to it. 

“So, um-” Before Deuce could say another word he was stunned into silence. During their conversation they had moved deeper, and deeper into the hive. Weaving in, and out of little doorways and catacombs until everything opened up into one giant room. 

It looked to be something straight out of a video game! Golden shimmering walls, stalls lined up all across the floor of the room, and rooms upon rooms that seemed to tease him with the possibilities of what could be inside. It all seemed just like something out of a fairy tale! 

“Impressed?” Ace was now wearing a very fitting smirk as he enjoyed the starstruck expression on the blue haired man’s face. “The hive is neutral territory. So you’ll find a lot of different types of people here, and even some who sell their wares from their homes. It can be chaotic, but just stick with me and you’ll be ok.” Chaotic was an understatement if you asked him. 

“Hey Ace!” The pair’s attention was driven away when a loud, and enthusiastic voice cut through the chatter of the crowd. Deuce would have thought he imagined it, if not for the hand waving them over from above the wave of fairies. Before he could even question what was happening Deuce was pulled along by an enthusiastic Ace. A friend of his maybe? 

“Thatch! I didn't know you would be here today!” Once the pair had pushed their way through the crowd they were met with a large booth filled to the brim with sweets, and delicacies. Little cakes, and candies that looked absolutely delicious to the man. The owner of said stall being a stocky man with a brown pompadour, and chefs outfit. His wings are simple with an almond shape, and light yellow coloration to them. When Deuce thought of fairies that was maybe a little closer to his expectation. 

“It wasn't the plan for today, but now I'm glad I did! How have you been kid?” Deu could only watch on. Feeling incredibly like a third wheel as the two men chattered away about their time as friends. If these weren't already weird Thatch took a moment to notice him, and then his eyes moved down to where they were still holding hands. A cheeky smile on his features the moment he saw it. 

“Oh! I didn't know you got yourself a boyfriend Ace! I can't believe you never told me!” The man then feigned hurt as he dramatically pretended to clutch an aching heart. “You wound me so little prince.” Poor Deuce was so flustered he didn't know how to respond. Blushing, and using his free hand to cover his flushed face. Ace on the other hand was more than livid. 

“Shut up! We aren't together, and I don't want to hear that crap from you!” Burning with anger the man ripped his hand away from Deuce, and stormed right into the cheeky man’s face. “For your information if I leave this guy alone he’ll probably end up dead! So i’m doing a good thing here!” Well, geez, thanks for the confidence Ace. They just got a barrage of laughter in return. 

“No need to be shy Romeo! You should be introducing me to him anyway.” Ignoring another burst of anger from the butterfly prince Thatch decided to make his way towards the newcomer. Deuce was never good with new people, and even someone who seemed kind put him on edge at times. “So? You have a name kid?” It was an easy enough question, but he still felt like a million bricks were going to crush him. 

“I, um, i’m going by Deuce. It's nice to meet you.” He quickly took the hand offered to him by the man. Giving a firm shake as he watched the man’s expression morph to one of confusion, and then shock. Eyes completely trained onto his empty back. 

“W-Wait, you don't have an-” Before he could say another word Ace had swooped in to cover his mouth. The last thing they needed after all was every goddamn fairy realizing there was a human among them. 

“It's a long story, Thatch! I’ll tell you later, but I beg you don't make a scene!” The urgency in his voice was enough to shut up the older man. A serious glint in his eyes as he slowly nodded. With that, his mouth was freed. 

“Ace, how the hell is a Treeple here?” He kept his voice down this time. The words almost get lost in the chaos of the bustling crowd. 

“Weird dust shit! Look I don't want to explain right now. I need to go see that old man before he leaves his office for the day!” He seemed to think it through, but nodded. 

“Alright, but you better have a good explanation when I see you next. Maybe it's a good excuse to stop by your kingdom.” Thatch shrugged, but his gaze on Deuce never left. Was that wariness? He wasn't sure, but he didn't have time to really ponder over it as he was once again being dragged away by Ace. His eyes were only able to catch a glimpse of the fairy before he disappeared from sight. 

“Ace? What in the world!?” He was just so confused! Why the urgency!? 

“The more people that see us, the more rumors that will fly. It's best we keep our heads down for the time being.” If that was the case then maybe Ace should have disguised himself too! All eyes were on them the moment they spotted those beautiful pair of orange wings. “I know a shortcut. We’ll be there soon.” If only Deuce had the guts to say that wasn't what he was worried about. 

They ducked into a nearby corridor. Revealing a long hallway that the two promptly walked through. There was no one here. Deuce wasn't sure what he expected, but an empty hallway in a place like this was not it. Before he could even question it though the pair were all of the sudden in front of a gigantic pair of double doors. The exterior is decorated with sparkling gold, and amber colored markings. Giving off a grand feeling that honestly made the man feel a little uneasy. So? This was the bee king’s chambers? Then, as though cutting through the thick ait, Ace knocked. 

“Hey! You in there old man!” When they didn't get an answer the young prince groaned in annoyance. “I swear if he’s not he-” They were interrupted though by a very familiar voice. 

“I SAID NO!” Luffy? I mean, it sounded like the little bee. What was he doing here of all places? He knew he promised to visit him today, but he didn't think he would see him so soon. 

“Luffy! We’ve talked about this! You need to choose a proper suitor so-” “NO! NONONONO!” Deuce flinched as the argument progressed. Yelling, and craziness all past the pair of thick doors. He thought that maybe they just showed up at a bad time, but seeing Ace’s annoyed expression he could tell this wasn't the first time. 

“Geez, I can't believe they're at it again. Bet that grouchy old man wishes Luffy wasn't the prince.” Wait, what!? LUFFY!? THE PRINCE!? Ace had to stop giving him heart attacks! 

“Ace! From now on, please tell me beforehand when someone is royalty!” The butterfly seemed confused, but gave him a nonchalant shrug in response. Of course he wouldn't care. 

“SCREW OFF!” All of the sudden the door was flung open, and an angry black and yellow blur ran past the two. Deuce was guessing that would be Luffy. 

“Oh? So you decided to visit for once Ace. Now tell me, whose this friend of yours.” Deuce quickly redirected his attention to inside the room, but a part of him wished he didn't. Holy moly! Since Luffy was the first bee fairy he met he had assumed they were all as cute and fluffy as him, but it seemed he was wrong. Oh, so wrong. 

There was a large, and intimidating figure standing in the center of the grand office. Glare on his terrifying features, and a scar that went right across his face that complimented his scary scowl perfectly. He may have had the same black and yellow fuzzy looking pants (with the colors more muted), but his eyes were more concentrated on the gigantic hook that rested where one of his hands should be. 

THAT was the king!? 

“Long time no see oh great douchebag Croc.” Oh god of course Ace was out to piss him off! The guy was completely mental after all! Deuce was left there to watch on in horror as the mobster looking man just let out a slow, but terrifying, laugh. The noise alone made him want to shake in his boots. 

“It seems that tongue of yours is the same as always. Now why do I owe this pleasure to?” He spoke so calculated, and methodically. What the hell was this guy!? 

“I need your help.” The scary man, Croc, just nodded. Motioning for the prince to enter, but did send a glare towards Deuce. It was enough to make him freeze up in fear. 

“Your friend stays out there.” Yeah, Deuce should be expected as much. Before Ace let go of his hand he pulled him close, lips right by his ear so he could whisper in them. 

“Go comfort Luffy for me. I’ll meet up with you soon.” He didn't want to admit it, but Deu felt lost the moment the comforting hand left his own. He wanted more than anything to follow after the young prince, but stopped himself. His body was only able to stand there dumbly as he watched the golden orange wings disappear behind the door. 

He stood there a little longer. Brain unable to process what in the world he was supposed to do before his feet just began to move on their own. Walking slowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace as he ran to where he saw Luffy last. The poor kid could probably use a friend anyway, and though he may not be able to do much, Deuce couldn't just leave him alone. 

Soon, his ears caught the sound of angered muttering. Luffy? He stopped, and began to look around for the source. It seemed like it was nearby, but couldn't find the tiny bee for the life of him. That was until he spoke again. 

“Stupid Croc. Stupid rules.” He sounded like he was right next to him! That's when he saw it. A nearby table draped with a tablecloth, and littered with fancy vases. Oh, he saw what was happening now. Slowly he moved towards it, and lifted up the light white sheet to reveal an angry bumblebee fairy. At first, Luffy sent him a glare, but when he saw who it was his face lit up. 

“Treeple guy! It's you!” Deuce could only smile when he saw the young boy's happy face. 

“Hey. Can I join you? It looks cozy down there.” Immediately the young bee nodded like crazy. Scooting over, and patting the spot next to him as though it was the best day in his life. It probably was rare for the little gut to get a friend to just hang out with. Being a prince, and all. His smile grew even wider when Deuce crawled under the table, and drew his legs up in hopes of fitting. Geez, how did Luffy do it? 

“So? What's wrong? If you want to talk about it that is.” The happy smile instantly morphed into an annoyed expression, and it was funny enough to make him chuckle a bit. “That bad?” The boy just nodded, gripping the fuzz on his thighs with a vice grip. 

“Stupid Croc wants me to take a fiance. I don't wanna marry any of them. Marriage is stupid!” Of course he would think that. It seemed like the little guy had kind of a childish perception anyway. 

“I guess I don't blame you. I’m not really ready to marry anyone myself.” He has never dated too, but Luffy didn't need to know that fact. “Anyway, I’m sure your dad is just looking out for you.” I mean, he assumed the king was also Luffy’s dad. He must have been wrong though as the boy pulled a sour face the moment the word left his mouth. 

“Oh, that old digger bee isn't my dad.” And he seemed to leave it at that. No sign of him even offering up a clue about the million obvious questions Deuce had.

“So? How did you end up being a prince? Isn't that usually a bloodline thing?” At least he thought so? He watched as the bored, and dissatisfied fairy picked at his ear as he thought. Seeming to be trying to piece together the words needed. 

“My dad was forced to marry him, and then left me here when I was a baby.” Oh….that was not exactly what he was expecting when he pressed the issue. Shit, the kid probably hates him now! The mere thought of Ace figuring out sent chills up his spine. How the hell was he supposed to fix this!? 

“I, um, sorry. I didn't kn-” “That's ok! I don't know him anyway!” The two sat in silence a little longer after that. Luffy minding his own business and playing with a loose string on the cloth, and Deuce nervously twiddling his thumbs. Way to go! Being an awkward fuck up as usual. 

“W-Well, if you don't want to marry anyone you shouldn't have to. Why such the rush anyway?” Changing the subject was probably for the best. He had to admit too, he was curious. Luffy just stared at him though like he grew two heads. Blinking a few times before his attention seemed to be in the right place. 

“Wow, you're weird. You have to marry in order to be able to reign over your kingdom. Duh!” He spoke so matter of factly that it made the man feel a little embarrassed, but he quickly regained his composure. 

“Well, sorry? Um, that's not a rule where i’m from. Not from what I know at least.” The scream that came from the tiny thing almost made him burst into laughter! The little guy's eyes almost popped out of his head, and jaw dropped right to the floor. 

“Really!? Treeples are so lucky!” He pulled his knees closer and pouted. “I wish I could be a treeple. Oh! Did you know that I have a treeple friend!? You can't tell anyone though! It's a secret!” He placed a finger right to his lips as he smiled a cheeky smile. Obviously reveling in the fact of sharing something so scandalous. 

“Oh? What's his name?” Deuce made sure to sound as interested as he possibly could! Wanting more than anything to make sure the bumble bee fairy stayed happy. 

“His name's Torao! He’s a doctor guy at this biiiggg building!” He stretched his arms out really wide, doing his best to try and show what he was talking about. “He saved me, and gave me lots of honey packets.” Though quickly his smile turned into a sad frown again. “I wish I can just marry Torao instead.” As much as Deuce wanted to recite the million “follow your heart” speeches from the romance novels he liked he had a feeling it probably wouldn't be that easy. A human and a fairy? How would that even work out? Well, other than his own situation that is. 

“Well, your secret is safe with me.” Once again Luffy was back to smiling, and laughing. His happy self returning in full force like a little lightning bolt. 

“It's the same for Ace too! Needing a fiance, and all. Stupid Croc is probably lecturing him now too, but I just know Ace will never just settle for any of those losers.” The boy snorted before moving his attention to drawing little shapes on the floor. “Though he really wants to rule his kingdom. He always looks so sad when he has to think about it.” Yeah, Deuce had experienced that first hand. He always tried to seem tough, but something always seemed off with him. Something sad. 

“I'm trying to find him a queen!” Luffy blurted it out without a second thought. “That way he can become king, and be happy again!” It was such a sweet, and kind sentiment. The two truly act like brothers. Honestly, Deuce was a little jealous. 

“Maybe I can help then? I can't promise anything, but I would love to see Ace as king.” Oh my lord what was he saying!? Just something within him wanted to make sure the man that was helping him would find some happiness himself. Sure, he may have gotten him into this situation, but he could have just left him for dead. Instead he decided to do whatever he could to help, so Deuce felt obligated to return the favor. This definitely made Luffy happy. 

“Really!? Promise?” The little boy stuck his hand out. Eyes sparkling with hope, and happiness. It was hard not to get wrapped into it. 

“Yeah, sure. I promise.” Without a second thought his hand reached out took the smaller one. The moment he did though a bright flash of light blinded him, and as quickly as it came it disappeared. He didn't even have time to scream! What in the world was that!? 

“Welp! I gotta go! I’ll see you later treeple guy!” Before Deuce could even ask the bee fairy had run off, and left the poor man behind. What just happened? When he looked at his hand he was at least happy to see it was still there, but when he turned to the back of his palm he was left in shock. There was a weird little mark, light in color like his skin, and shaped like a simple leaf. 

What the hell did he just do to himself!?


End file.
